


The Balloon

by NovaWynn



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Piers is scarred up due to the mutations of the C-Virus, Piers lives AU, Stephen King's IT mention for those with clown phobia, TAGGING IS HARD OKaY, but nothing bad just a minor mention/joke about it, cuteness, day out didn't go as planned, i suppose? i don't know, little shit Piers, wheelchair bound Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: Piers and Sasha decide to have a day out. Somehow though, they both forget it’s a national holiday, meaning packed streets, people not paying attention and frustration for Sasha as it’s difficult to move a wheelchair in a crowd. Piers comes up with a solution.





	The Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from Tumblr's blog Witterprompts: "“Stop telling me to leave you behind. You’ll be just fine. Here, I’ll push my way through the crowd for the both of us."
> 
> I changed it a little bit though to fit my needs. 
> 
> I literally have no idea about American holidays and I was too lazy to Google them, so I left that open to interpretation!
> 
> Thanks to my beta and rare pair enforcer, Sam.

This wasn’t exactly the kind of outing Piers had envisioned. When he’d suggested to Sasha they could go out into town, he hadn’t thought about the fact that it was a national holiday. Which meant almost everyone was out on the streets today, taking advantage of the day off to spend time with family and friends. The streets being packed normally wasn’t such a good thing. Too crowded, too many people could get hurt in the case of a shooting. or worse, a B.O.W. attack. In Piers’ opinion though, it was worse he was barely able to walk besides his boyfriend. 

As usual in cases like these, people didn’t pay attention to their surroundings at all. Meaning they barely noticed Sasha. Of course, the reason for this was the fact he wasn’t at eyelevel with everyone else. Well, almost everyone else. He was at eyelevel with children, but of course they wouldn’t say anything and just stare at him. If he had the use of his legs, Piers knew Sasha would easily be taller than most of the people on the street. But this not being the case, no-one really paid attention to what was in front of them. They were too busy with talking to their friends and family, or pushing along a buggy or those stupid bags on wheels the elderly dragged around. Or worse, they were dragging a dog on a leash around. Who in their right mind brought a dog along to a packed street of people? Idiots.

People not paying attention however meant that more often than not, they found themselves asking to get past someone when strangers randomly stopped right in front of them, or it resulted in Sasha running over people’s toes. Sometimes accidentally, sometimes on purpose out of frustration if said person wasn’t listening to him. Or worse, blatantly ignoring him.

After a half hour of this, Sasha finally wheeled through an opening in the crowd, moving his wheelchair into an alleyway where they wouldn’t be in the way and could talk without holding people up. He let out a deep sigh, running his hands through his hair. “It’s no use.” He finally said, looking up at Piers. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot.” Piers crouched down in front of him, setting his hands lightly on his knees, pushing his hood back. “I forgot about today.”

Sasha smiled, leaning forward to cup his scarred cheek and kissing him softly. “It’s okay. I’m not mad at you.” he glanced to the mouth of the alley, seeing the people passing. “Perhaps you should leave me behind and have fun. This clearly is no area for the cripple.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Piers reached for his hands, holding them gently. “Stop telling me to leave you behind. I’ll walk in front of you and clear the path.” He leaned forward, softly pecking his boyfriend’s lips, a small smirk appearing on his face. “We should get your chair one of those big flags they put on kid’s bikes.”

This got him a long stare, Sasha processing the word for a moment then letting out a soft laugh. “But I don’t want a flag!” he said in a mock-whiney voice. “I wanna get a balloon for my chair. “

“Okay, okay.” Piers laughed softly. “I’ll get you a balloon. Will you be okay for a few minutes while I go get you one?”

“Don’t get me a red one. I don’t want to play with Pennywise today.”

Piers let out another soft laugh. “If he does show up, I’ll protect you, Sash.” He leaned forward again, pressing one last soft kiss to his lips before getting up. “I won’t be long.” He stood up again, pulling his hood back over his head and stepped out of the alleyway, joining the throng of people.

Watching his boyfriend leaving the alley, Sasha let out a soft sigh when he was finally out of sight. This wasn’t how he had envisioned the day going. He thought they would be able to enjoy a quiet walk, a chuckle escaped him at the thought, on the board walk; Enjoy some quality time together without distractions like video games or TV, see if they could perhaps find some way to get onto the beach. Though he knew if he asked, Piers would carry him without question onto the beach for a ‘walk’. He couldn’t see any of it happening now. With this many people out on the streets, he had no doubt the beach was going to be packed too. 

He eventually looked up when he saw Piers appearing out of the crowd again. He’d recognize him anywhere and not just from what he was wearing. His walk was a telltale sign too. It was clear from just the way he walked; he’d had a military history. The way his back was always straight, his movements always precise and ready for a possible attack. This was one of the ways he could always recognize him. He had to really, because when out in public, Piers would always wear a hoodie with the hood up. All to hide his scars. Sasha understood this. He’d seen the way people reacted when they saw his scars. The fools. There was more to a person than just his appearance.

Piers grinned to himself as he walked over to join Sasha, the ribbon with the helium balloon attached to it firmly in his hand. He was going to love this. “Heya stranger.” He grinned, crouching down in front of him. “Wanna buy a balloon?”

Sasha smiled softly, looking up to examine the balloon. Seeing it, he burst out laughing. When he thought about Piers getting a balloon? This wasn’t it. It was one of those helium, plastic fun fair balloons. this one in particular had the shape of a bright, yellow duck. “I don’t know. What will it cost me?”

“One kiss.” 

“Sold.” He reached out, gently clasping his hand around the back of Piers’ neck under his hood and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

Piers smiled into it, leaning into it and gently cupping Sasha’s chin. “Had I known that, I would’ve asked for a different price.” He smirked, kissing the tip of his nose. “You like it?”

“I love it.” Sasha grinned, looking up at it again. “Is this how you see me, Piers? As an ugly duckling?”

Piers smirked, getting to his feet and walking around the chair to tie the balloon to one of the handles. “Hey, don’t go around calling yourself ugly. That’s rude.” He leaned over the back of the chair, kissing his cheek. “Wanna give it a test run?”

“I suppose so.” He smiled, looking up at Piers. “Are you going to push me?”

“If that’s what you want.” Piers smiled softly, leaning over to kiss his lips gently. He realized what was being asked of him. how much trust Sasha was putting in him to ask this. the thought made his heart skip a few beats. He knew full well Sasha didn’t allow anyone to push his chair. He gently grasped the handles, steering the chair out of the alleyway and back into the crowd. 

He didn’t expect this to actually work, but it seemed like the yellow duck balloon was now an excellent beacon for people to be aware someone ‘smaller’ than them was coming. Perhaps it was to do with the association of balloons being carried around usually meant children. Which meant you had to be careful so you didn’t knock them over. 

With the bright yellow duck tied to the handles, there was barely any need for them to ask if they could get past. People automatically tried to get out of their way. They did get a few strange looks however, considering it was expected a child was walking past, but instead they saw a man in a wheelchair being pushed along by a guy in a hoodie hiding his face. It got them a few questioning looks, but no-one really seemed to dare come near to ask whether Sasha was alright. Probably for fear of getting hurt by Piers. 

It suited him just fine they were left alone. They got enough questions on a daily basis. He casually kept pushing Sasha’s chair along, leaning over to speak to him. “Remind me next time to get you a balloon before we go out.”

He let out a soft laugh in response to this. “Will I have to buy it with a kiss again if you do?”

Now it was Piers’ turn to let out a soft laugh. “Maybe. Depends on the mood.”

“I’m okay with that. As long as it’s not a red balloon. That is the… what’s the word? The one where there’s no deal if you do not agree.”

He smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Deal breaker.”

Sasha smiled, kissing his jaw in thanks. “Thank you. A red balloon is the deal breaker.”

Piers smirked. “Agreed. Pennywise can suck it.”

“Isn’t that my job?” 

“Sasha! Not in public!” Though, he couldn’t keep the grin of his face.


End file.
